Equilibrium- A Balanced System
by arismommy11
Summary: Equilibrium is a balanced system. Many ways explains Leonard and Penny
1. Equilibrium-A Balanced System

**This story is based what I read about Season 12 Episode 1. May contain spoilers. So do not read of you haven't looked up on the internet to get information about the first Episode. I'm a very impatient fan and want to know what I have to look forward to in future episodes. I love TBBT and a huge Lenny Shipper all the way. I don't own TBBT and September 24th can not get here any sooner. Hope you all enjoy if you decide to read this story.**

Penny was still mad. How could Leonard compare them to Amy's parents? One that was Amy's parents and they were just weird. Two how could Leonard say that. Penny laid in bed and thought while she kicked Leonard to the couch for the night. Okay she was a little more dominant than Leonard but that is how they always been. But nothing like Amy parents.

That scared her that her own husband thought that because that meant Leonard wanted a break from her sometimes. Was she that horrible of a wife? Suddenly Penny felt tears run down her cheek. She hated to cry, but when it came to Leonard, Penny felt it was okay to cry.

She wiped her tears away and got up to put on her robe. Penny could not sleep at all because her heart ached. She needed to talk to Leonard instead of being mad at him. Penny just hoped it would not lead into another fight making her insecurities about her marriage even worse. As she quietly walked out to the hallway to the livingroom, Penny knew her friends and even her and Leonard joked about her leaving him. But to be honest divorcing the man she truly loved teriffied her.

Penny sighed as she saw vegly in the dark her Leonard laying on the couch. She turned on a dim light as she walked over and sat on the edge of Sheldon's spot and taped Leonard's leg. "Leonard, we need to talk." Penny said to him in a soft voice hoping he heard her. She knew he did when she felt and saw his body move to his back.

Leonard grabbed his glasses off the coffee table and sat up. Once his eyes landed on Penny, his heart broke. He knew she had been crying and was still trying not to in front of him. But then Leonard remembered Penny was mad at him. To be honest he was upset with her for making him sleep on the couch and going to bed angry at each other. That was the first time in their marriage she made him sleep on the couch. He did not mean to compare their relationship to Amy's parents it just happened because some days Penny could be mean to him. Not on purpose, but mainly when she was having a bad day. Of course she would apologize and his dumb asthmatic ass just blurted the statement out. Which lead to a huge fight.

Leonard sighed and took his wife's hand. "What do you want to talk about?" He asked her in a calm voice.

Penny bit her lip and looked down at their hands. She thought how well their hands fit together, then looked back up at her husband's face. She finally said something as his expression was looking for her to answer. "Am I really that bad of a wife?" As Penny asked as she felt the tears fall against her cheeks again. She closed her eyes and quivered as Leonard wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"Penny open your eyes and look at me." Leonard said to his wife and still his voice was cool and calm.

When she did, Leonard had a worried look on his face and his eyes were big. Penny was always and still a sucker for his big brown eyes. Penny waited as Leonard began to talk to her. "No you are not a horrible wife. Yes you have your bad days and take your frustration out on me. Some days when you do I just want to hide. But I don't because I want to stay and try to make you feel better. I know there are days I do the same even though you might want to bite my head off when I do. We are married and we have known each other for eleven years so it is bound to happen every now and then. And trust me I rather we have bad days with each other than Sheldon." He couldn't help but smile a bit making his wife smile. "Penny we made a commitment with each other when we got married. You know for better or worse. I am never going to back down on those words as long as you won't. Everyday I am married to you the more you a worth being with. We might have trying days with each other but does not mean I want to give up. And yes there are days I might be a short asthmatic dumbass so keep calling me out it. Like I will call out on you when you're being a little mean. But Penny you have been and always will be the best thing that ever happen to me. You have made me a better man." Leonard looked at Penny searching to see relief in her face. Once Penny nodded he knew she was feeling better.

"Leonard I am sorry getting upset. I felt like you were pointing out you were unhappy in our marriage and I was not a good wife. I thought I was going to loose you. Yeah we may tease each other but god I can't loose my best friend. I promise to try harder not to take my bad days out on you." Penny told him feeling she had to cry again but at least her insercerties were gone.

Leonard pulled her closer to him and just held her. "Well it is a start. How about this, when we are feeling frustrated with each other you go take time for a run or yoga while I go read a comic or play a video game. When we feel calm enough we come back to each other and talk our problems out. Like we use to. I don't know why we stopped. Maybe it was because we got comfortable with each other again. Who knows, but Penny we got this. And yeah I know it does like I know what to say, that's because I had time to think since I couldn't sleep. Which is due to someone kicking me to the couch." Leonard smiled teasing his wife.

Penny nudged him with a smile back. "Yeah yeah, I was being mean. Now how about you come back to bed since I hate when we fight and go to bed mad at each other. I also hate when you are not next to me in bed. Bed is lonely and you can't spoon me."

Leonard chuckled. "Yeah sounds good to me. This couch sucks sleeping on anyways. And I know you loved it when I spoon you. Makes you want this short nerdy body even more. So how about we head that way and we can have lots a lots of makeup sex."

Penny rolled her eyes at her husband as he began to kiss her neck. "Depends if I have to Cosplay in bed or not?" She was secretly hoping she would because that meant their night would go onto the early morning.

"Well let's see..." Leonard said after catching his breath from kissing her neck to her lips. He gave her another kiss on the lips and looked at her. "Your the one who got upset with me...Hmm, you're the one who wanted to talk...And so it should whatever I say goes. So you bet your pretty hot ass we are going to have lots of Cosplay sex. Just not tonight. Tomorrow is Saturday and that leads us to a whole day of having plenty of makeup sex. You can worship my cute tussie all night and all day." Leonard told her getting another eye roll from Penny but with a smile as he laughed hard.

Penny shook her head as they stood up from the couch and she lead Leonard to their bedroom. Leonard wrapped his arms around her waist before they entered and gave her a kiss. "You know we are equilibrium." He stated to his wife.

Penny frowned in confusion. "Okay what is that?" She had to ask.

Leonard held her tighter. "A balanced system. We might not see eye to eye or argue sometimes. Yet we are each other's best friends, but can't tell Sheldon and Amy that. We get each other and make a good team. So we just balance each other out."

Penny smiled, "Honey I don't mean to be mean, but your sweet cheesy nerd talk later. Now it is time for smart sexy talk in the bedroom..." She kissed him hard and led them into the room while she used her foot to kick the door shut.


	2. Equilibrium Part 2

**Equilibrium part 2**

Penny laid in bed just watching her husband sleep. It was now Sunday morning. They had made up after their fight from talking to having amazing make up sex rest of late night Friday and into Saturday mid morning. The rest of that Saturday they went to the farmers market and found a flea market. Then came home and lounged around. But what got to Penny was that Leonard kept asking if they were okay. Of course she would tell him she was.

That night they made love again and Penny woke up a few hours before that. She felt Leonard was ready for another round. For a man who was close to forty had quiet the stamina but she probably helped too, since she enjoyed sex more than the average woman.

After they made love Penny could not go back to sleep unlike Leonard. So she got up for the morning and took a long shower that relaxed her muscles. She decided to just wear her robe afterwards and make coffee for her and Leonard. As the coffee brewed, Penny went back and laid in bed with her husband. She thought for a moment and decided to show Leonard they were good, even though she was not the best cook, Penny decided she at least cook him French toast. It had been awhile since she had made it for him and Leonard had told her he actually loved her French toast. Once again Penny quietly got up and went to the kitchen.

As Penny was done she decided to serve it the food and coffee in bed. She was not the most romantic person and Leonard knew that, so Penny thought he would enjoy her romantic gesture. When she approached the bedroom Leonard was already awake and getting ready to get up. Penny smiled as she had the food on a tray as Leonard frowned in confusion. "Mister sit your cute tussie down. Today I am treating you since you do it all the time with me. After our fight and talk. Of course our amazing sex, I could at least try to show you more how much I appreciate all the wonderful things you do to me."

As Penny confessed, Leonard flopped back on the bed with his arms behind his head. "Okay, I will take the offer. But Penny if this you thinking your a bad wife, I told you that you are not. You are amazing. I don't want you to spoil me too much I might get use to it and expect it more..." Leonard could not help display a smug smile on his face.

Penny sat the tray over Leonard's legs and rolled her eyes. "Hey of your going to get cocky I will eat my half and throw yours away. And no I don't think I am a bad wife. Just thought I could be a little more romantic since you do it all the time." Penny said as she sat next to him and they shared breakfast in bed together.

A little after Leonard helped Penny clean up and somehow ended up having a bubble fight with the dish water. After laughing and wiped each other clean Leonard decided to do something nice. He wasn't the most active outdoor person and hikes were not really his thing, but he knew Penny loved them. So he surprised her by taking a hike around Bear Mountain. She was very happy and oddly surprised Leonard did this with her but glad they did it together. But first she made sure he had his inhaler and his back up inhaler.

As they walk they discuss about their friends. They came up to the lake and Penny frowns as Leonard starts to look around. "What are you doing?" She asked questioning his behavior.

"Well I know we don't come here often but we have always enjoyed it. Except the time you found out the secret bank account..." Leonard gave Penny a grin as she eyed him.

"Other than that I have been thinking, why don't we buy a vacation house here?"

Penny tilted her head, "Why would we do that, we don't even have a regular house?"

Leonard smiled as he took a seat against a tree facing the lake view. Penny than sat next to him. Leonard smiled at his wife. "I know that, so how about this. We could invest in a house here with our friends. We could all take turns coming up here. Even you and the girls could have a get away weekend here or even me and the guys have a science getaway. It is just an idea..." He gave Penny a hopeful look that she would go for it.

Penny sat in silence thinking about Leonard's idea. Then she looked at him becoming serious. "I like the idea I really do. But maybe we do think about actually buying our own house too."

Leonard was surprised to hear this coming out of his wife's mouth. "Really? Are you sure about this? I'm just asking." He said suddenly with a little panic.

Penny nudged him, "Yes I am serious you little asthmatic jackass. Do we need to start thinking what is next now. I mean you are hitting forty. I hate admitting it but we are not as young as we use to be. But still fun." Penny said to her husband.

"Are you saying you want kids?" Leonard asked in confusion.

Penny bit her lip with a grin. "Well yeah only if your ready?"

"Yes, so much!" Leonard said with excitement. "But just to let you know it is not going to be an easy ride. I am sure I will annoy you more than usual." He couldn't help but joke with her.

"Oh I know! If you get too annoying just remember I will send your ass to Amy and Sheldon's." Penny joked back making Leonard frowned. Which made Penny grin ear to ear.


End file.
